justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gear Mods
Gear Mods are modifications unlocked by completing challenges in Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. Once unlocked, they can be turned on and off as desired. Destruction mods These mods are focused on changing and improving grenades. They are added after Destruction Frenzy challenges are completed. These challenges are unlocked by taking over Military bases in Medici. Mods: *Glass Grenades: Grenades explode as soon as they hit anything. Note: These are very easy to kill yourself with. *More Grenades I: Increases the number of grenades to 4. *Selective Glass: Grenades explode as soon as they hit a person or a vehicle. *Smart Fuse: Decreases the fuse timer on your grenades when thrown near enemies. *Homing Grenades I: Grenades home in on targets. *More Grenades II: Increases the number of grenades to 5. *Long Fuse: Grenades take substantially longer to explode. *Homing Grenades II: Greatly extends the range and heat-seeking ability of the Homing Grenades. *Smart Glass: Grenades explode as soon as they hit an enemy. *More Grenades III: Increases the number of grenades to 6. *Chaos Object Homing: Homing Grenades seek out Chaos Objects (in addition to enemies). Explosive mods Explosive mods adjust how GE-64 explosives work. Once Crash Bomb challenges are completed, they will add gears to these mods. Mods: *Booster Explosives I: GE-64 Explosives become rocket engines for a short amount of time. *Booster Explosives II: The rocket engines on GE-64 Explosives burn harder and for longer. *Proximity Trigger: Planted explosives automatically explode when approached by an enemy. *Safety: Planted explosives will not detonate if you are in the blast radius. *More Explosives I: Increases the maximum number of active planted explosives charges to 4. *More Explosives II: Increases the maximum number of active planted explosives charges to 5. Weapon mods Weapon mods are modifications that increase performance on weapons and will be unlocked with gears after completing Shooting Gallery challenges. Mods: *Precision Aim: Press (R3) or Xbox RS to enable Precision Aim (zooms in and disables aim assistance). *Weapon Restock I: All weapons are restocked in Rebel Drop in half the time. *2x Special Weapon Ammo: Hold twice as much Special Weapon Ammo (includes Rockets, Grenade Launcher Rounds, and Sniper Rifle Bullets). *Weapon Restock II: FOWs are stocked in significantly less time in Rebel Drop. All other weapons are instantly restocked. Tether mods Tether mods are for the Grappler and are added after finishing Scrapyard Scramble challenges. Mods: *2x Tethers: Double the maximum number of tethers (4). *Tether Strength I: All dual tethers can withstand more strain and produce more force. *3x Tethers: Triple the maximum number of tethers (6). *Tether Strength II: All dual tethers can withstand even more strain and produce even more force. Traversal mods Traversal mods alter the performance of the Wingsuit and Grappling Hook by changing stats such as reel-in speed and impact damage. These mods are unlocked when one completes Wingsuit Course challenges. Mods: *Reel In Boost: Get a speed boost while Reeling In by holding L2 or LT. *Steady Hand: Shoot any weapon while Reeling In. *Slingshot Boost: Get a speed boost while Slingshotting by holding L2 or LT. *Reel In Kick I: Reeling into enemies launches them a bit farther. *Wingsuit Air Brake: Hold PS4 or Xbox "B" to slow down while wingsuiting. *Wingsuit Quick Close: Automatically put away the wingsuit when going slow enough while Air Braking. *Impact Resistance I: Take less damage from physical impacts. *Re-Reel: Press PS4 "L1" or Xbox "LB" mid-Reel In to fire the Grappling Hook again. *Slingsuit To Reel: Press PS4 or Xbox "Y" while Slingsuiting to close the wingsuit and reel in. *Slingsuit Boost: Get a speed boost while Slingsuiting by holding L2 or LT. *Impact Resistance II: Take even less damage from physical impacts. *Reel In Kick II: Reeling into enemies launches them even farther. Air vehicle mods Much like the other two types of vehicle mods, change how planes and helicopters steer and perform. Air vehicle mods are given once you complete Air Race challenges. Mods: *Air Nitrous I: Helicopters and planes obtained via Rebel Drop get a temporary speed boost. To use, hold PS4 or Xbox "B" in choppers or (R2) or (RT) in planes. *Max Flares I: Increases max Fast Travel Flares to 3. *Air Vehicle Restock I: Planes and helicopters are restocked in Rebel Drop in half the time. *Max Flares II: Increases max Fast Travel Flares to 5. *Air Nitrous II: Nitrous on planes and helicopters recharges much faster. *Air Vehicle Restock II: Planes and helicopters are instantly restocked in Rebel Drop. Land vehicle mods Land vehicle mods can be unlocked by completing Land Race challenges. They modify how land vehicles maneuver as well as changing things such as the Rebel drop restocking speed. Mods: *Land Nitrous I: All land vehicles obtained via Rebel Drop get a temporary speed boost by holding PS4 or Xbox "B". *Land Turbo Jump I: All land vehicles obtained via Rebel Drop can launch in the air by tapping PS4 or Xbox "B". *Garage Vehicle Detector: In addition to the usual collectibles, the Detector will detect any vehicles you haven't brought to a Garage yet. *Max Beacons I: Increase max Rebel Drop Beacons to 3. *Land Vehicle Restock I: Land vehicles are restocked in Rebel Drop in half the time. *Faster In-Air Recharge: Nitrous and Turbo Jump recharge much faster when in the air (land AND sea vehicles). *Max Beacons II: Increase max Rebel Drop Beacons to 5. *Land Turbo Jump II: All land vehicles obtained via Rebel Drop can Turbo Jump higher into the air, and recharge much faster. *Land Nitrous II: The Nitrous on all land vehicles recharges much faster. Only applies to vehicles obtained via Rebel Drop. *Land Vehicle Restock II: Land vehicles are instantly restocked in Rebel Drop. Sea vehicle mods Sea vehicle mods are unlocked by completing Sea Race challenges. They adjust factors of driving boats and other sea-faring vehicles in essentially the same way as land vehicle mods. Mods: *Boat Turbo Jump I: All boats obtained via Rebel Drop can launch in the air by tapping PS4 or Xbox "B". *Boat Nitrous I: All boats obtained via Rebel Drop get a temporary speed boost by holding PS4 or Xbox "B". *Boat Restock I: Boats are restocked in Rebel Drop in half the time. *Boat Turbo Jump II: Boats recharge Turbo Jump much faster. *Boat Nitrous II: The Nitrous on all boats recharges much faster. *Boat Restock II: Boats are instantly restocked in Rebel Drop. Sky Fortress Mods: *Reduce Overheat: Allow more bullets to be fired before overheating. *Increase Recharge: The boost recharges faster. *Reduce Cooldownd: Reduce the time needed for the missile launcher to cool down. *Increase Amount: Increases the amount of boost before having to cool down. *Reduce Cooldown: Reduce the time needed for the machine gun to cool down. *1 More Missile: Increases the amount of missiles before overheating to 2. *Increase Force: The force supplied by the boost becomes stronger. *Increase Rate Of Fire: More bullets = more destruction. *Eco-Boost: The ultimate Wingsuit Boost GEAR MOD: reduces boost cost for moves (take off and barrel roll) by 50%. *2 More Missiles: Increases the amount of missiles before overheating to 3. Mech Land Assault Mods: *Velocity: The Mech's movement speed increases. *Increased Throw Force: The Mech can throw objects much farther. *Bavarium Shield I: The Mech will acquire a Bavarium Shield. *Zone Of Terror: The Mech can grab objects from farther away. *Ultra Force Pulse: The Mech's Force Pulse will cause more damage. *Bavarium Shield II: The Mech's Bavarium Shield can absorb much more damage. Bavarium Sea Heist Mods: *Anti-Overheating System: The eDEN Spark's cooldown is much shorter. *Surprise Strike: Reduces the eDEN Spark's buildup time. *Power Up: Fires the eDEN Spark's lightning strikes for longer. *Lightning Regeneration: Allows the eDEN Spark's ion charge to regenrate faster. *Bane Of Eden: Increase the lightning harnessed. Just Cause 4 .]] Note that once this wiki knows more about this, JC4 gear mods will have their own article. Nothing specific is known about them. According to promotional videos, JC4 will allow the player to customize the functionality of the Grappler more than JC3. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions